Aggregor
Aggregor '(voiced by John DiMaggio) is a villain in the new series, ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, ''an Osmosian (the same species as Ben's former nemesis and current best friend Kevin) warlord with lethal absorbing powers. He was introduced in ''Fame (though his nature was only truly explained in Escape From Aggregor), and serves as the main antagonist of the series so far. His main objective is to get to the Forge of Creation to obtain the most powerful force in existence, which he refers to as the "Ultimate Prize". To achieve this goal, he absorbed the abilities of various powerful aliens he captured from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to become strong enough to search for the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, the one item which will lead him there. '''Appearance Originally, Aggregor's appearance was, for the most part, similar to that of a human. However, he had pink, pale skin and small horns coming out of his head. He had long black hair and red eyes. He wore a brown tunic and wields a red lightning spear-like weapon. In the episode Escape From Aggregor, his speciesis confirmed to be Osmosian. After the absorption of the Andromeda aliens, Aggregor goes through a mutation similar to Kevin's, becoming a powerful amalgam of the five aliens. He now has Bivalvan's legs and hands, Galapagus's torso, Andreas' arms, P'andor's armor's neck and a Ra'ad-based head. He's also much taller than before, though still smaller than Humongousaur. 'Powers and Abilities' Being an Osmosian, Aggregor has the ability to absorb matter and energy from anything in order to use it in various way. While Kevin currently relies more on his matter-absorbing powers, (due to his lack of control of his powers when absorbing electricity and energy from living beings,) Aggregor appears to have fully mastered his powers, and prefers absorbing energy from other life-forms, acquiring their powers and abilities but only at 1/10 of its strength. Unlike Kevin, however, (at least until he used a machine, which may be of similar technology use by Vilgax, to enhance his powers) the powers and abilities he absorbs don't drastically change his appearance (most likely because of his advanced age considering that Kevin was able to do the same in Ken 10): for example, when he absorbed powers from one of Galapagus' friends, his appearance stayed the same, though he could now grow six hollow ports on his torso to create wind attacks or fly at will. Also, while Kevin, when he absorbed powers from the Omnitrix aliens, left them unharmed (but could only use them temporarily if he had absorbed their life force with their powers he might have had more control), Aggregor absorbs all ''of the energy from living beings, including their life force, leaving nothing else from them than a horrific skeleton-like dead body (except when he used his machine to surpass his absorbtion limitations. which allowed him to even absorb the aliens' bodies). Just like Kevin, he needs physical contact with the creature or the object to absorb its energy. In addition to his matter and energy-absorbing powers, Aggregor is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and relies on a spear-like weapon which can be used to stab or blast his enemies by shooting a red lightning-like energy blast that he uses to shock or electrify opponents. At one point, he also used his spear-like weapon to display unusually strong telekinetic powers and abilities, enabling him to lift and levitate objects and people at will surrounded in a telekinetic aura (very similer to Brainstorm's abilities) which is the same whitish red lightning-like energy from his spear. As shown in the episode "Andreas’ Fault", Agreggor can summon his spaceship with his spear-like weapon. As shown in "Fused" when he used it against Brainstorm, the weapon is designed to combat creatures that control and manipulate electricity. Much like Ben's archenemy Vilgax, he uses robot drones as his army rather than living soldiers, though his robots are more humanoid in shape and stature than Vilgax's. However, despite having this army under his command, he's shown to prefer do the job himself rather than letting them handle the task (which was the weakness Ben had exploited against the Highbreed). He has captured and later re-captured the five Andromeda aliens by himself, and didn't even mind to once disguise himself as a Plumber to do it. His ship and most likely his robot minions were both destroyed few times before his mutation. After his mutation in Ultimate Aggregor, Aggregor absorbed the five aliens from Andromeda, resulting in him having their combined powers. These new abilities include superhuman strength and durability, immunity to Gwen's mana attacks, projection of radioactive energy blasts and electrical attacks, water and wind manipulation/production, earthquake generation, swimming, digging, flying and most likely telepathy. It also seems like these powers were amplified by their combination, as Aggregor is far stronger and more durable than any of the Andromeda five were, being able to shrug off a massive beating from an enraged Humongousaur and blowing up an entire city by smashing the ground with a single blow. According to Azmuth, his powers allow him to travel through space by himself, meaning he doesn't require a ship anymore. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In the series premiere,[[ Fame| ''Fame]], after Bivalvan was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey, he explains that Aggregor captured him along with four others but they managed to escape to Earth. At the end of the episode, instead of the Plumbers who Bivalvan was expecting to send him back to his home planet, Aggregor appeared, having found him somehow. His first line was "No one escapes me, Bivalvan". Bivalvan is then heard screaming offscreen as Aggregor tortures him before taking him away. He appeared again in[[ Escape From Aggregor| Escape From Aggregor]], where Galapagus told the tale of how he and the other four aliens were captured and escaped. Aggregor revealed that his plan was to absorb the full powers and abilities of the five aliens he captured using a machine he had built back on his home planet and make himself invincible so he can obtain the "ultimate prize". At the end of the episode when Ben and the others sent Galapagus back to his home world, the Plumber agent that was transporting him is revealed to be actually Aggregor in disguise. He appeared again at the end of[[ Too Hot To Handle | Too Hot To Handle after]] Ben, Gwen, and Kevin succeeded in subduing P'andor and had him taken off the planet. The Osmosian attacked the ship transporting him before abducting it. Aggregor's attack had caused the glass to be smashed open, resulting in the pilots being flung into space while he recaptured P'andor. He then appeared at the end of[[ Andreas’ Fault| Andreas’ Fault]], where he found Andreas buried underneath the remains of a Forever Knights' castle before transporting him back to his ship and putting him in a stasis pod alongside Bivalvan, Galapagus, and P'andor with only Ra'ad remaining to be recaptured, after which he states that "The fun can begin". Ben, Gwen and Kevin finally met him face to face in Fused, where it was revealed by Ra'ad that Aggregor was using the signal of the Ultimatrix to locate the aliens. The Amperi then attempted to destroy the Ultimatrix to prevent Aggregor from finding him, but the Ultimatrix had attempted to scan his DNA at the same time, resulting in Ra'ad being trapped in the Ultimatrix and his form being the only one Ben could turn into. When Aggregor arrived and easily defeat Kevin, Ben transformed into Ra'ad's form (which he named AmpFibian ). Aggregor attempted to use Ben/Ampfibian as a replacement for Ra'ad, but Gwen used a teleportation spell to transport the trio to Kevin's warehouse. Aggregor returned to his ship to have his sensors track the Ultimatrix signal, but it was offline because of Ra'ad's disabling of it. Gwen and Kevin rebooted the Ultimatrix to separate Ben and Ra'ad, allowing Aggregor to find them again. Knowing he would be coming, Ra'ad quickly fled just as Aggregor came in through the roof again. After dispatching Kevin and Gwen, Ben faced off against him as Brainstorm. Unfortunately, Aggregor's spear weapon neutralized Brainstorm's yellow lightning attacks and easily defeated him. Aggregor then attempted to use the Ultimatrix to forcibly (and extremely painfully) change Ben back into Ampfibian for his plan, almost fatally killing him in the process, but Ra'ad (having been given a lecture by Kevin) returned to save Ben. In the clash between Ra'ad's whitish blue lightning attacks and the whitish red energy blast of Aggregor's weapon, the warehouse exploded, but Ben and Gwen were able to escape while Aggregor transported Ra'ad back to his ship during the blast. With all five of his prisoners recaptured, Kevin feels that Aggregor has won, but Ben, having scanned all five aliens, vows to use their powers and abilities to stop Aggregor and save them. In ''Ultimate Aggregor'', it was shown that after Aggregor escaped the warehouse's explosion with Ra'ad, he traveled out into the desert to call his ship and transport him. However, he found himself ambushed by Plumber agents out to get him for his murder of their noble comrades and his kidnapping of aliens. Unfortunately, Aggregor was prepared and unleashed a torrent of laser cannons to bring down the entire platoon while he transported himself and Ra'ad up to his ship. Just as he was about to make a jump to his homeplant of Osmos V, the lead Plumber of the ambush used one of the downed ships to take out the hyperdrive of Aggregor's ship. Unable to leave the planet, Aggregor had to come up with a new plan. When Ben and his team tracked his ship, they were attacked by Aggregor's robots. When Ben as Lodestar boarded the ship, it self destructed. Fortunately, Ben was able to survive thanks Lodestar's magnetic abilities pulling him back together. Meanwhile, Aggregor broke into Los Solodad with intent on using the Entropy Pump from Professor Paradox's old time-traveling experiment as a replacement for the machine on his home planet he could not get to. Upon discovering where he was, Ben and his group stormed Los Solodad, charging through the remainder of Aggregor's robots. Needing more time, Aggregor used a mind control device to have the five Andromeda aliens attack Ben and the others. After being freed from the control, Aggregor instantly recalled the five aliens. When Ben's team confronted Aggregor, Kevin warned Aggregor not to go through with his plan, mentioning that absorbing energy causes Osmosians to go insane, which explains Kevin's criminal past in the original series. Aggregor however, refuses to believe it, claiming that the powerful Osmosians told that to the weaker ones to control them. Before Kevin could convince him otherwise, Aggregor blasted him then used the Entropy Pump to transfer the powers and abilities of the five aliens into himself. Fortunately, Ben as Humongosaur managed to stop the pump before it destroyed reality. Unfortunately, it was too late as Aggregor had completely absorbed the five aliens, transforming himself into his current state. Continuing in Map of Infinity (Episode), ''Ben, enraged that he was unable to save the Andromeda aliens, viciously attacked Aggregor, demonstrating much more of Humongasaur's strength then ever before. At first it seemed that Ben had taken him down, and if not for Gwen, Ben would have continued beating him. Unfortunately, Ben's attack did nothing to Aggregor as he now had the invulnerability of Bivalvan. Thanks to Galapagus' nature, Aggregor was also now immune to Gwen's manna attacks. Showing off his newly acquired strength, powers and abilities, Aggregor toyed with Ben's team and easily defeated them all, completely destroying Grandpa Max's nervous system in the process. After knocking Ben out with a powerful seismic strike that demolished most of Los Solodad in the process, Aggregor left, now able to travel through space under his own power. Azmuth then reveals that the reason Aggregor absorbed those aliens was so that he had the power to find the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, which will allow him to enter the Forge of Creation and obtain the most powerful force in the universe. In order to stop him, Ben and the other must keep him from getting at least one of the fragments. After going through a temple filled with booby traps on a fire/ice planet, Ben and the others nearly reach the first piece, but due to Ben and Kevin being forced to hold up the door that leads to the chamber holding the piece and Gwen being hit by a poison dart, they were powerless to prevent Aggregor (who used the trio to discover the traps and lead him to the first fragment) from escaping with the first fragment of the map. Despite this loss, Ben vows more than ever to make Aggregor pay for his crimes. 'Appearances' * ''Fame * Escape From Aggregor * Too Hot To Handle * Andreas’ Fault * Fused *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity (Episode)'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Perplexhahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' 'Trivia' * Aggregor's appearance is very similar to a Zabrak (more specifically Eeth Koth, Agen Kolar, and Darth Maul) from Star Wars. It is possible Aggregor's appearance is based on a Zabrak. * According to Dwayne McDuffie, Aggregor is a much, much greater threat than Vilgax. And that was'' before'' he absorbed the powers of the five Andromeda aliens. * Aggregor refers to Kevin, a fellow Osmosian, as a 'hatchling'. a reference to their difference in age, power, and experience. * Unlike all of Ben's previous enemies, Aggregor has defeated the trio all at once in a few minutes, which makes him the most dangerous enemy they have faced. Furthermore, so far, he has not failed at whatever he plans. * Aggregor has been shown to be a dangerous enemy, not even The Plumbers' are able to stop him. He has been shown to be capable of defeating Plumbers of any known rank (even murder Magister Prior Gilhil). He also seems to show little fear of The Plumbers (though at one point he tried to avoid conflict with them) or possible retribution by The Plumbers entire organization for his crimes. *He is the first full Osmosian villain as Kevin is only half-Osmosian, having inherited his Osmosian powers and abilities from his deceased father, Devin Levin. * It is unknown if Aggregor and Kevin's father, Devin Levin have any connection other than them both being Osmosians. It is unknown if they are related or even knew each other (if they knew each other it is unknown if they were casual aquaintences, friends, and/or enemies). * It is interesting to note that the five aliens he kidnapped have powers/appearances based on the five elements (Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Lightning), which may have something to do with him wanting their powers. * Aggregor's plan to absorb all the powers and abilities of the five Andromeda aliens is similar to Kevin's plan in the original series to obtain the powers of Ben's original ten alien forms (which unfortunately had disastrous results). Despite having at lease eighty-nine more years of experience than Kevin, Aggregor's form after absorbing the five aliens is still amalgamated albeit far less grotesque and not lacking the full potency of the five aliens' powers, a result of a special machine he used. * His name come from the word "aggregate," which means to form a collection from different parts, a very likely reference to his plan to absorb the full powers of the five aliens he captured and later his Ultimate Aggregor form. * He seems very dependent on his spear, using it in almost every fight and quickly panicked and attempted to use it to defend himself when Brainstorm attacked him, and he had a shocked/scared expression on his face as this was happening. *Aggregor said in'' Fused'' that his spear was designed to face electromanipulative species. *In the game ''Cartoon Network:Fusionfall ''There is a code set that comes with a Ultimate Aggregor Mask. *In "The Forge of Creation" it is said that Aggregor wants the unlimited power of Alien X. *Aggregor is seen to be able to swim really fast, although it is possible that he uses Galapagus or Ra'ad's powers for this, since he is seen "flying" through the air, rather than swimming with his arms and legs. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Agreggor , Vilgax ( Who is defeted) Category:Males Category:Osmosians Category:Main Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11 Category:Enemies/Foes of Max Tennyson Category:Main Antagonists Category:Cleanup